shatteredsunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen Zazabi aka Serris
Before the attack on her home planet, Ellen was simply one human on a planet of thousands. After the Marauder assault that left her alone and fused to a strange alien fossil, Serris became a one-of-a-kind weapon, with the power to do whatever she wishes in her hands. Personality Although she was a relatively kind and open young girl for her entire early life, her curiosity and dissatisfaction with the lack of action towards the invaders was magnified by the massacre on her home colony-planet. Bonding with the symbiote severely upset Ellen's mental balance and has left her a changed and unstable individual. Now Ellen has become antisocial, cruel and uncaring. This is encouraged by her passenger, who believes such behaviour is in its best interest. Appearance The symbiote now attached to Ellen's body has caused a number of biological and superficial changes to her body, making her body tougher, more durable and more agile. These changes are mostly disguised by the suit however, which covers everything from the jaw down in its biological armour. Possibly as a result of arachnid ancestry in the suit, the armour has many arachnoid features including webbed, exo-skeletal plates and a loose abdomen-like sack at the back of the torso. In order to avoid damaging the body, and in order to allow medical attention, the symbiote is able to retract portions of the armour onto less-obtrusive places. Biography Born to an average human family on the Light border planet of Jeer'Gho, Ellen was randomly assigned to work with her planet's border patrol as a profession. She worked for some time without trouble, repelling the marauders without lethal force as Light protocol dictates. But after a while, her drive and annoyance at the many helpless innocents killed by the marauders led her to break into a military base on the colony. She had the intent of using the technology she found there to upgrade the weapons of her police force to use lethal force, and hopefully stop the marauders' attacks on her sector for good. While underground however, she stumbled upon something much stranger: an ancient predator, frozen in ice. Accidentaly releasing it, Ellen tried to fight it off, only for it to bond with her and attempt to dominate her mind. To the surprise of both parties however, the enhancements Ellen had recieved as a member of the Light allowed her body and mind to fight off the dominations, leaving them in a curious place, with the two permanently bonded but unable to exert control over eachother. Fleeing the base, which was damaged beyond repair by the two during the bonding process, they find a horrifying sight: with the orbital defenses disabled by the fighting, the marauders were able to attack the planet without opposition and slaughter everyone. In return, the symbiote suggests a method of revenge. Using its powers of adaptation and Ellen's security mech, it adapted itself into a near unstoppable force. Ellen knew, however, that doing so would violate every law the collective had, and leave her banished forever. Despite that, the urge for revenge was too strong and she accepted the creature's offer, enhancing it with her tech and turning them into a combined killing machine. Several days later, when the Light reinforcements arrived on Jeer'Gho, they found Ellen hunting down the last few Marauders, and arrested her for war crimes. When they tried her however, they refused to execute her as that would mean breaking their vows themselves, and instead banished her into wild space. Unknown to most, the high council arranged it so that her ship was sent into an empty sector where she would have starved to death when her ship ran out of fuel, and no blame would be assigned to anyone. By a stroke of luck however she ran into the Rannoch near the end of her strength. Not wishing to asscociate with her previous life, she introduces herself not as Ellen, but as "Serris", the Goh-geg name for all-consuming, all destroying darkness. At the trader's insistence, she was taken on as a mercenary for minimal pay in exchange for her rescue. While she is unfamiliar with the concept, she has essentially been conned into the position of a Pyrian indentured worker for the Rannoch's owner, the quell trader Firran Ey'Addis doch Mjekll. Skills After bonding with the suit, Serris has become resistant to damage, possesses considerable firepower, and is able to repair damage to her suit and body if given time to recharge. This makes her a devastating enemy, but if she is cornered or followed before she gets a chance to recharge, she's in trouble. Serris is also a capable pilot for Light fighters and mechs. Relationships Ellen grew up in one of the few human families on Jeer'Gho, a planet at the border of Light territory. These kinds of planets are regularly victim to attacks by space Marauders, and she saw a lot of people she knew perish at their hands. When old enough, Ellen joined the Light’s security force, only to grow tired at the Light’s no-kill policy. Craving the chance to make a difference she followed an anonymous tip and broke into her planet’s primary science compound, travelling deep below the surface and finding a legendary creature from pre-Light history that had been kept in sub-zero stasis to prevent it from escaping. After accidentally releasing it, Ellen fought the creature physically and mentally, but it was unprepared for the physical and mental upgrades all members of the Light receive. With the creature now genetically and mentally linked to her, Ellen returned to the surface. To her uttermost horror, she found that her actions had disabled the planets defences, allowing the Marauders to attack and slaughter the inhabitants without opposition. Enraged and goaded by the suit, Ellen exposed the fossil to her state-of-the-art biomechanical suit, allowing it to evolve further into a near-unstoppable killing machine with her at the helm. With this new weapon, she then hunts down and slaughters the invading force. When her actions were revealed, Ellen was banished with the suit from Light space until her death. Although the council was unable to give a real death sentence, her ship was directed towards a desolate sector of space where she was intended to die. The Suit Long before humanity left earth and spread across the cosmos, the various species that later combined to form the Light Collective were spread across several planets and solar systems. One of these planets, {---}, was home to the symbiotic races of the Goh-Geg and the {Symbiote}. The symbiotes utilized the Goh-Gegs’ mobility and advanced minds, while the Goh-Geg profited from the {Symbiotes}’s enhancements to their durability and health. Together, they quickly became the dominant species of their planet. Some of the Symbiotes developed the ability to dominate their hosts, and a few used it. The Goh-Geg felt threatened, and because the symbiotes were dependant on their bodies, the Goh-Geg effectively wage war on them. The Syms were only able to fight back by dominating their hosts, they only called more violence upon themselves as they swiftly lost the war. The sole survivor is put into a coma when, still atached to a Goh-Geg, it falls into icy waters and is frozen. Many generations later, Ellen Zazabi releases the creature in her hunt for power, and it attempts to dominate her for itself. To the {Symbiote}’s surprise however, Ellen proved capable of fighting back and it found itself bound to her. Category:The Light Collective Category:The Rannoch Category:Humans